pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
BJ003: Assisting And Preventing!
The next day, Ryan meets up with Jon again. Ryan: “Any ideas on where we’re gonna go next?” Jon: No. But, I still need to look after the whole of Hoenn by doing other jobs and not just completely focusing on Joe and Team Flare. It’s a bit frustrating. Ryan: “I know, I’ll help you! That way, the jobs can get done faster. I did say I was here to help you out, so I’m going to.” Jon: Thanks. I need to go to Mauville City again. Nurse Joy is having some electrical problems, so Pikachu, I need your help. Can you see what other towns need help Ryan? Ryan: “Sure.” Jon: I think Professor Birch needs help. He lives south of here. Have fun. Jon and Pikachu climb on Fearow and then set off. After getting Delphox and Quilladin, Ryan walks down to see Professor Birch. Soon enough, they arrive at Professor Birch’s lab, and walk inside. Ryan: “Professor Birch? I’m helping Jon Spencer with his jobs, and I’m here to see what I can do for you, if anything.” Professor Birch turns around and sees Ryan. Birch: Ah, you must be Ryan. Three Pokemon, Treecko, Mudkip and Torchic are running around the lab. A boy is following them, trying to catch them. Boy: “H-hey! Come back!” Ryan: “I guess we’ve got a case of overzealous Pokemon on our hands. He reaches into his backpack, and pulls out three Oran Berries. Ryan: “Treecko! Mudkip! Torchic! Stop!” The three Pokemon stop running, and see the berries. Sure he had their attention, Ryan walks over and kneels down. Ryan: “Hey, I know you might’ve just been playing, but as the Hoenn starters, you should just let trainers pick one of you before galavanting off with your friends.” Treecko, Mudkip and Torchic all nod. Ryan gives them one Oran Berry each, then stands up. Boy: “Thanks!” Ryan: “It was nothing.” The brunette turns his attention back to Professor Birch. Ryan: “Anything else you need me to do Professor?” Birch: Help around the lab if you don’t mind. You see, this boy isn’t a trainer, he’s in training to look after a lab, as one day he wants to run a lab of his own. Although-. Professor Birch looks at the clock. Birch: -It is time for the Pokemon to have food. There are more Pokemon in the back. Ryan: “Okay, Quilladin and I will help distribute the food to the Pokemon.” Quilladin smiles, nodding his approval. Ryan: “Though if I catch you stealing food Quilladin, you’ll be in big trouble.” Quilladin blushes. The duo then join up with the other lab workers, all of whom are working to give the lab’s Pokemon food. Ryan: “Wow, this is actually kind of fun.” He puts a bowl of food in front of Torchic, who instantly begins eating. Ryan: “I’ve never really realized how much fun the other aspects of having Pokemon were until now. Huh. Anyway, Professor, is there anything else still waiting to be done?” Birch: Well, there are some Poochyena who keep entering the lab and stealing items. We need to sort that out. I’ve had no such luck at all. Ryan: “Hmm...I’ll figure this out for you Professor, you can count on me!” A little later, Ryan and Quilladin are staking out in front of the lab, watching for the Poochyena. It takes a long time, but suddenly a few Poochyena head towards the lab. There is another Pokemon there too, Mightyena. The Pokemon see Ryan and growl. Ryan: “You’re not getting past me without a fight! He takes out a Pokeball. Ryan: “Alright Delphox and Quilladin, let’s show these guys who’s boss!” Quilladin walks forward, and Delphox appears next to him in a flash of light.'Ryan: “Pin Missile and Hyper Beam!” '''Quilladin fires Pin Missile towards the Poochyena, while Delphox’s Hyper Beam goes in the direction of Mightyena. They all use Protect to stop the attacks and then use Shadow Ball towards Quilladin and Delphox. Both Pokemon dodge the attacks. ' Ryan: “Ember!” '''Delphox fires Ember at all of the opposing Pokemon. The Ember and the Shadow Ball cancel out. Treecko and Mudkip run past Ryan. Treecko uses Energy Ball and Mudkip uses Water Gun and they hit the Poochyena and Mightyena. However, this angers the Poochyena and Mightyena. Mudkip (scared): Kip. Mightyena (Angry): Yena, Mightyena! Ryan: “Hey, you started this with me, and you’re gonna finish it with me. Delphox, you know what to do!” Delphox fires Ember/Hyper Beam in Mightyena’s direction. Mightyena dodges and runs towards Quilladin using Fire Fang. Two of the Poochyena also run and uses Ice Fang and Thunder Fang. Abandoning her own safety, Delphox takes the attack for Quilladin, and is knocked on her butt. Ryan runs over to her. Ryan: “Are you okay?” Delphox: “Del.” Ryan (taking out Delphox's Pokeball): “Take a break Delphox, I’ve got an idea.” Delphox (shaking her head): “Del!” Ryan: “I can’t let you do this Delphox! I know you want to protect your fellow Pokemon, and so do I! But there’s a fine line between protection and stupidly throwing yourself in danger!” Mightyena suddenly uses Fire Fang on Ryan. ''' Ryan: “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” '''Now in pain, the trainer falls face first onto the ground. He just lays there, too hurt to stand. Delphox is now angered, and an orb of fire bursts around her. Ryan/Quilladin (in unison): “No!/Quill!” But it’s too late. Delphox has become Ryan-Delphox. She fires Ember/Hyper Beam towards Mightyena. The move hits and sends all the Poochyena and Mightyena far away, over the trees. Treecko and Mudkip look at Ryan-Delphox scared and shaking in fear. Ryan-Delphox: “Delphox. Phox Del Delphox Del Phox Delphox.” She turns back into Delphox, and Treecko and Mudkip sigh in relief, but are still scared. Ryan (in pain): “Why? Why would you do that?” Delphox ignores the question. Instead, she picks Ryan up carefully and brings him inside the lab. The Fire Type walks around, looking for Professor Birch. Instead, they come across one of his assistants. Delphox: “Delphox!” She shows the assistant where Fire Fang had hit Ryan. The trainer had been hit in the back. The attack had not only burned a hole through Ryan’s vest and shirt, but also burnt his skin. Assistant: “Don’t worry, I’ll see he gets help.” She runs off, eventually finding Professor Birch. Assistant: “Professor. We’ve got a serious situation. Ryan, the kid Jon sent, has been injured by a Pokemon attack.” Birch: What attack? Assistant: “Not sure about the specific attack, but it seems like a Fire Type attack by the looks of the injury.” The assistant’s eyes then widen. Assistant: “You said Ryan said he was going to stop the raids from the Poochyena correct? The injury might have been caused by a Fire Fang.” Birch: Then let’s help him. Later, Delphox had brought Ryan to the professor, and set him down for treatment. Ryan (Wincing occasionally; to Professor Birch): “Delphox took an attack for Quilladin. I got mad at her because I didn’t want her to think she always had to jump in for someone. One of the Poochyena took the opportunity to attack me and, well, Delphox didn’t take it well. On the bright side though, I don’t think they, or Mightyena, are going to come back anytime soon.” Birch: Well, you don’t need to jump in. Jon told me that you do that a lot. But, let’s just get you patched up. Ryan winces as antiseptic is applied to the wound. Ryan: “I mean, I don’t blame Delphox. Far from in fact. It’s just that she’s done it a lot before, so it seems like she thinks she has to do it.” Birch: I have been told about Bond Phenomenon. Though I don’t get all of it, but I think you subconsciously want to be saved or want people and Pokemon to be saved, and as a result, Delphox feels it. Jon wasn’t very descriptive when he told me, and the books aren’t very helpful either. Ryan: “So that’s what it’s called. The ‘wanting Pokemon to be saved’ part is true, at least in a sense. I don’t want to flat-out put Pokemon in danger, and I hate seeing Pokemon that already are in it. Like those Pokemon being controlled I guess.” Birch: Pokemon being controlled? Birch and his assistants have patched Ryan up. Jon is in the room, without anyone realising. Jon: Classified at the moment. We don’t want to send anyone into panic. What happened to you Ryan that you had to get patched up? Ryan: “There was a Mightyena-led Poochyena group that was raiding Professor Birch’s lab. I guess you could say I got caught in the crossfire during the battle Delphox, Quilladin and I had with them.” Jon: Ok. Also, you have been lucky Ryan in your Ryan-Delphox form. But, at least your mission helping the professor is done so that’s good. Ryan: “How did you find me? I mean, you sent me, but how did you get-?” He cuts himself off, facepalming. Ryan: “Almost forgot about Fearow. But anyway, at least I’m good to go. Not like when I had a crutch back in Kalos.” He puts his shirt and vest back on, and turns to Delphox. Ryan: “Look Delphox, I’m sorry. I-.” But Delphox holds up a paw, cutting the trainer off. Delphox: “Delphox.” Ryan: “''You’re'' sorry? Why?” Delphox: “Delphox Phox Del Phox.” Ryan: “You only jumped in because you wanted to protect Quilladin. I’m not saying you can’t do that, I’m saying you shouldn’t. At least not often.”''' Delphox nods in understanding.' Ryan: “Alright, let’s go.” '''He returns Delphox to her Pokeball. Ryan and Jon are just about to leave, when Torchic, Mudkip and Treecko show up.' Ryan: “See you, you three.”''' He turns, but Treecko runs up and stops him.Ryan: “Huh?” '''Treecko digs in Ryan’s pocket. Ryan: “Hey! What the-?” Treecko pulls out one of Ryan’s brown-topped Pokeballs. Ryan: “Oh….are you sure?” Treecko nods. Ryan: “Professor, I think I’ve made a friend.” He and Treecko smile at each other. The Grass Type returns the Pokeball to Ryan, which the trainer pockets. Ryan: “Cool. Professor, if you wouldn’t mind….” He holds out a hand, waiting for Treecko’s Pokeball. The professor gives Ryan the Pokeball. Torchic goes to Jon. Professor Birch chucks Jon Torchic’s Pokeball. Ryan (looking the Pokeball over): “Red and white. Hmm…” He sends Treecko inside, while Jon does the same with Torchi'''c. Ryan: “Alright! My first Pokemon from Hoenn!” Jon: Well, Ryan, do you think you and Delphox have gotten a strong bond. The full bond for Bond Phenomenon? Ryan: “Eh, we might have some kinks to work out, but I’d say we’re pretty close. Oh, thanks for reminding me. Ryan-Delphox still owes you and Jon-Typhlosion a battle doesn’t she? Well, after this-.” He gestures to his injury.' Ryan: “-heals, I’d be willing to do it. That is, only if Delphox is willing.” Birch: You only need that on for one more day, two max. Jon: And, like you said, it’s not good to be trying out our Bond Phenomenon, while you are injured. Delphox will be able to feel it too. Ryan: “Still, let’s get out of here and back to your place.” '''He turns to Professor Birch, holding out his hand.' Ryan: “Professor Birch, it’s been fun, but we’ve gotta get going.” Professor Birch shakes Ryan’s hand. Jon and Ryan go back to Jon’s Ranch. Jon: So, have fun? Ryan: “Aside from the obvious, yeah. Met a few people, and Pokemon, I liked. Shame I didn’t think to try and catch Mightyena or one of the Poochyena. Ah well.” Jon: Well, catching a Pokemon who attacks you when they are in a group, they won’t be very helpful. Jon sends out Torchic. Jon: Have fun and make friends Torchic. Torchic nods. Jon then hands Ryan a Mega Ring and two stones. Ryan: “Mega Stones? What are these for? As far as I know, I don’t have any Pokemon that can Mega Evolve.” Jon: Well, one key stone to go into the Mega Ring and the other one is the Mega Stone. It’s a Sceptilite. Ryan: “But I don’t-.” That’s when it finally sinks in. Ryan: “Duh!” He slips the ring on his right wrist, and puts the key stone inside. Ryan: “But what do I do with the Mega Stone until Treecko evolves into Sceptile? How do I keep it safe?” Jon: You can put it on Treecko if you want or keep it on your possession. Ryan: “I’m thinking I’ll keep it on me for now.” He puts the Mega Stone in his pocket. Ryan: “How’d your thing go?” Jon: Seems like they ran out of electricity in their back up tank. The annoying thing was when the electrician arrived, it was just a burnt fuse. A Swellow arrives and lands on the ranch fence. Jon sees a letter attached and then takes it off. Swellow flies off and Jon reads the letter. Ryan: “What’s it say?” Jon: Some Pokemon being controlled in Slateport City. Ryan: “You don’t think it’s Rayquaza and those other Pokemon do you?” Jon: Nah. Even though Joe has some energy from the Cave of Origin, but not enough to control them. But, we still need to check it out. Ryan: “Let’s go. Injured or not, I’m going with you. And possibly helping to save the Pokemon if we’re able.” Jon: They are being mind controlled, not controlled to death. But, we should go now. Even though it’s late. You had enough sleep? Because it’s going to be a sleepless night. Ryan: “Even if I didn’t, I think I’m getting an adrenaline high right now. Anyway, get Talonflame and Fearow out and let’s get going.” Jon: That sounds like an order. And kinda seems like you treated Fearow and Talonflame as objects. Ryan: “What!? No! I was just saying, if we were going to go to Slateport City, we should ride on Talonflame and Fearow.” Jon: Anyway, Talonflame and Fearow have flown enough. It’s Noivern’s turn. Noivern can take us both. Ryan: “Cool, let’s do it.” Noivern grabs Jon and Ryan and flies off. Narrator: Ryan spent the day helping out Professor Birch, and got a Treecko in the process. Now, Ryan and Jon are heading towards Slateport City after a report of controlled Pokemon.